Apology
by Bloodrushsindrome
Summary: A short and sweet story of how Laxus apologizes for his behaviour, and to do this, he does something nice for Evergreen which results in both of them being happy. I guess this takes place after they came back from Tenroujima, but not before they enetered the Damaitou Enbu. This isn't exactly LaxusxEvergreen, but oh well! Please enjoy!


**Hi everyone! I'm pretty new to this site, so this my first fanfic!**

**Please tell me if it's a good fic, and I would really appreciate it if you spot any errors, I would really like to improve my writing!**

**Note:I might of made Laxus a little OOC, sorry! ^^;**

It was a fine day in Magnolia, with the sun gracing the cobblestone streets with warm rays of golden sunlight. Adults and children alike walked and talked down the busy streets, of which most were holding large bags with the brands of very popular companies printed on. A certain fairy-loving lady, whose wavy hair glistened in the sunlight, strode down the paths with confidence. She kept walking until she came upon an old, run-down building with a large, unused windmill located at the top and a very crude 'FAIRY TAIL' nailed to an archway just before the door. She walked up the path and opened the battered doors wide. Sunlight flooded the small guild, instantly bathing those within it's rays with immense heat. Evergreen looked about, and spotted a large, blonde-haired man sitting at the counter in a navy blue shirt and the usual headphones. She walked over to him.

"Summer already, eh Laxus?" Evergreen asked, with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, duh. I wouldn't be sitting here meltin' at three thousand degrees if it wasn't." He responded, taking a large gulp of his drink. Evergreen pouted, and sat on the stool beside him.

"So," she began, grabbing onto his well-toned arm. "Where are we going today?" Evergreen pushed her glasses up as they rested on the bridge of her nose.

"Eh? Who said I was taking you anywhere?" He said, a perplexed look plastered on his face. She sweatdropped at his reply and moved over to her team, the Raijinshuu. This team was one of the strongest in all of Fairy Tail, and the strongest if you include Laxus.

All of a sudden. She heard manic laughing behind her. Bixlow was casually sitting on his small dolls as he stuck his tongue out at her. 'Strange,' she thought, 'it's not like Bixlow to wear something like that.' And she was right, instead of the usual gear, Bixlow was dressed in black jeans held up by a silver belt, and a blue t-shirt with a picture of a white tiger printed on it. On their adventures together, no matter how hot or cold it was, Bixlow always dressed in his usual clothes.

"'Sup, Ever?" He tilted his head and stuck his tongue out, revealing the black guild mark stamped on the slimy muscle. His dolls chirped the word 'Ever' a few times, bouncing up and down excitedly. She rolled her eyes, only Laxus called her Ever, and she liked it when he did. Evergreen looked towards Freed, who was dressed in a similiar manner. She soon realised, a lot of people were dressed in Summer clothes.

"..Are we going somewhere this afternoon?" She said out loud, hoping for an answer. An old, familiar voice answered.

"We're going to the forest today," Makarov sipped at his alcohol before continuing. "The sakura trees are blooming and we **all **have to go." He finished, putting empasis on 'all'. At this, he glanced at his grandson and a long, black-haired man sulking in the corner. Of course Gajeel didn't want to go, he wasn't interested in trees, leaves, forests, or anything to do with this outing. Both dragonslayers sighed, and Laxus dragged himself off the stool, thanking the two lovely barmaids as he went.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked, cocking her head to the left ever so slightly.

"Out." He retorted with an irritated tone.

"...To where?"

"Side."

She frowned at his witty reply, and cleaned the glass he had left on the counter. She muttered something about him quietly, before turning to attend to the dishes that had been dumped in the sink.

Laxus leisurely strolled along the streets of Magnolia, taking in the sights and bumping into a lot of people. Nearly immediatley, something had caught his attention. It shone in the bright sunlight of the day. He walked over to the shop, a small, yet popular jewellry shop and stared. It was a silver, thread-like necklace that rested right in the middle of the manakin's chest. There were three, incredibly green emeralds that dangled from the fine piece of jewellry. 'I'll make it up to her,' he thought, inspecting it more. Within 30 minutes he had bought the item of interest and wandered off to the outskirts of the town.

"Want another?" Freed asked, offering a neatly sliced ham sandwich in his hand. Evergreen shook her head, and pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." She replied, tucking a few strands of silky, chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay, baby?" Bixlow raised a brow and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Don't call me baby." She threatened, of which he cowered slightly and immediately obeyed. 'Strange,' she thought, recalling the recent memory of Laxus and her. 'Laxus only treats Freed and Bixlow like that..'. She paused, and frowned. 'Has he lost interest in me?' She was making such a big deal out of a little thing like this, but I guess she had a reason. She cared about Laxus' view of her, and as far as she's concerned it had always been quite positive. He was always friendly to Evergreen, he did what she said, always scolded Bixlow for teasing her and, overall, looked after her. Evergreen thought it seemed fit to call Laxus a brother, they were both very close and acted like siblings. Now, I suppose calling Laxus a 'big brother' wasn't all that inaccurate-he treated her like a younger sister and she treated him like an elder brother. Her train of thought was stopped as a large shadow appeared in Ever's view, making her looked behind. Freed smiled, welcomed Laxus and asked him to sit down, to which he agreed to with no enthusiasm what so ever. Ever was still looking behind, and noticed the pink-haired fire dragon slayer laying on the ground, twitching every once in a while.

"I..I can s-still take you o-on!" The defeated mage stated weakly, rising to his feet.

"No Natsu, I agreed to one round, and I clearly won." The lightning dragonslayer looked behind him, knitting his eyebrows together. He struck him with lightning again as Lucy neared him, and as the powerful attack landed, both Lucy and Bixlow flinched. The small blonde girl dragged the unconcious Natsu across the grass with Happy, who apologized for the trouble Natsu had started with a shaky breath. They looked forward and stared at the rainbow-coloured petals wave in the light breeze. And that was when Laxus remembered.

"Oh, God. Evergreen," The dragonslayer turned his head to meet her hazel eyes, which were looking straight into his amber-coloured ones. He took out a small, black jewellry box and presented it to Evergreen. He explained why he had bought it, which was because he'd acted so rude to a lady before. She opened the box, and her eyes went wide with surprise as a very expensive-looking necklace shone brightly. 'Silver and green, my favourite colours' she though, and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Thanks Laxus!"

"Anytime." He responded quickly, scratching his head awkwardly as there was a long silence between the four of them.

...

...

...

"Where's my gift, baby?"


End file.
